Only Our Footprints
by privateradios
Summary: We hold back what truly belongs to us. POST EP FOR RISK. DL.


**Title:** Only Our Footprints

**Author:** Jen

**Pairing:** DL  
**Summary:** Post ep for "Risk"  
**Rating:** PG 13. I always rate them like that because I never know where my stories will go.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never will be.

**A/N:** "Risk" needed a make over. By the way, it's second person.

_But we stood together  
And we made each other strong  
We tried to comfort ourselves when the nights were long  
And we held back the tears  
When they needed to flow  
But where we once stood lie only footprints in the snow_

If you had one chance, just one small chance to change what you've done, you might have taken that chance. You knew that the woman on the subway was an easy target to get, she was shy, blushing, advoiding eye contact and you fed off that. You knew how easily it would have been to take her whole but you waited and waited until you got to your designated stop.

And then, just like the train, your flirting came to a sudden halt because this woman? No, no way in hell where you going to invite her back to your place because you instead fed off the way she gave you the hurt and curious look as you told her goodbye and walked away, not bothering to leave any trace of you behind.

It was like a game you played. You'd flirt, make little comments here and there, and then you'd drop them. That's how it went with Cindy except she wouldn't just go away. She insited, begged, pleaded and yet, you still gave her the cold shoulder and you knew from the start that your relationship would go nowhere.

And as you stepped away from the train, you couldn't help but let your mind wander to the beginning of the case. The time when Lindsay Montana…no, Monroe…stepped into the presence with the dress that seemed to illuminate every part and curve of her body. You had actually found yourself lost for words as she elegantly placed herself into the crime scene, her lips moving at the rate of light and the whole time you couldn't keep your eyes off her.

You adjusted the strap of your bag as you made your way through the busy crowds of New York, your head hung low as you avoided eye contact. No time to be worrying about other people because you needed to first figure out what was going on with you.

Lindsay was someone you were sure as hell would never find yourself attracted to. Yes, she was sweet and innocent looking, but she came from another world completely different from yours. She didn't seem like anyone in particular that you would have chosen out of the crowd but now she was here and you couldn't get your mind off her.

"Hey! Watch out!" An angry voice called out as your body collided with the other, a small grunt escaping your lips as the woman sent you an annoyed glare before continuining on with her business.

All right. So maybe watching where you were walking was a good idea.

And you sighed, your eyes scanning the different people as you continued to walk, the familiar buildings near your apartment complex coming into view. And as you walked closer and closer, something caught your eye and you came to a stop as your breath caught itself in your throat.

There, in front of you, stood Lindsay Monroe, her black jacket wrapped tightly around her body as her arms rested across her chest. Her eyes moved away from yours and instead landing somewhere near your shoes, her hair catching caught of the chilled wind as it made its way through. "Um, this is kind of embarrising but, do you happen to have some spare money on you?"

You wetted your lips as you bounced slightly on your feet. "What'dya need it for?"

She bit her lip and gave a small laugh, her eyes moving away from your feet and locking with yours. "I need some to get home. I was…well, walking and then this guy just ran up and snatch my purse out of my hands…" and you can hear her voice slowly begin to crack, "…and I just want to go home."

You feel your blood begin to boil because you can't help but hate people sometimes. All Lindsay had been doing was walking home, the same thing that you were doing, and some punk had come up and snatched her purse. You couldn't help but feel a little like her because when you were younger, the same thing had basically happened to you but those were dark times and you didn't want to remember anything close to that right now. "Did you call the police?"

She shook her head, honey colored curls falling into her face. "N..no. I still have all my ID information because I never keep that in my purse. You know…just incase something like this happens."

Smart girl.

And she took a step towards you, her eyes pleading as she gave a small attempt of a smile. "Can I just have a few dollars? Just so I can head home? I'm really tired and I'm getting really moody and all I want to do is just sleep."

"Okay…all right Lindsay." You tell her, moving your hand to your bag in an attempt to reach your wallet. So, you'll give her some money and she'll be on her way. Sounds like something a good guy would do but as you brush your fingers against your wallet, you can't help but let another idea slip into your head. One that will let you play that game that you had played earlier on the subway and you pull your fingers away from you wallet and turn your head to look at her. "Why don't you just spend the night at my place? It's really late and I'm positive you'll be a lot safer on my couch. My apartment is right over there." You even send a look over at your apartment complex as she stares at you hard.

She's a tough girl and she knows what could happen. She's not that stupid and you offer her a smile hoping that she'd take the bait and just go with you. "Come on. I promise nothing bad will happen."

She doesn't move and you laugh lightly, trying as much as you can to lighten her mood. "Seriously Monroe, come on." And to even show that you're at least a tad bit serious about taking care of her, you reach out to gently touch her elbow and she doesn't pull back but instead, she leans a little more into the touch and you smile, arm sliding around her body and pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapping around you.

You know she's scared, you know she's hurt and you know that she's weak and usually when you find yourself in this kind of situation you would really use it to your advantage but as you feel hot tears against your cheek, and feel her body sob against you, you find yourself not wanting to take advantage of her at all but truly help.

"I'm so scared Danny." She cried into your comfort and you slowly rub her back in a sign of comfort as you just nod and close your eyes.

"I know Lindsay, I know."

FIN.

(I don't know. Maybe I will put more up. You all just know how bad I am with stories and many chapters. XD )


End file.
